Que se passera t il demain?
by Sushiii
Summary: Les Volturis sont arrivés dans la clairière mais rien ne se passe comme ils aimeraient. Et si Bella n'avait pas pu maintenir le bouclier? Et si Jacob et Renesmée avaient dû fuir pour survivre? Que leur réserve leur nouvelle vie?
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voilà c'est ma toute première fic alors soyez indulgent, mais pas trop quand même parce que c'est avec les critiques (intelligentes pas les espèces de tirades avec des insultes sans intérêts) qui font progresser !  
En faite je me suis toujours demandée comment ca se passerait si Jacob et Renesmée étaient obligés de fuir et j'ai étais très surprise de voir que personne n'avait écrit de fic là-dessus donc j'ai décidée de corriger moi-même cette erreur.  
Enfin bref assez parlé : PLACE A LA FIC !  
P.S : si vous trouvez des fautes, vous pouvez me le dire svp parce que je déteste lire une fic avec des fautes donc je ne veut pas en écrire une bourrée de truc incompréhensible mais je suis pas très doué en orthographe alors...**

**Quelques précisions quand même : tous se déroule comme dans les livres, aucuns détails ne changent par rapport à ça. Là où ça commence à changer c'est maintenant : les Volturis viennent d'arriver et Bella m'a jamais dit à Renesmée de fuir si elle lui demande car elle mit Renesmée sur les épaules de Jacob transformé en loup et elle prévoit, en cas de problème, de dire à Jacob de partir au moment venu.**

* * *

_Bella POV_

Je vis Jane sourire quand Edward se retrouva plus près des Volturis que nous. Ce petit rictus satisfait agit comme un déclencheur, et ma fureur atteignit des sommets, encore plus violente que la soif de sang que j'avais ressentie au moment où les loups s'étaient mêlés à ce conflit perdu d'avance. Le goût de la colère envahit ma bouche, coula en moi comme une vague de puissance absolue. Mes muscles se tendirent, et je réagis sans réfléchir. Je projetais mon bouclier avec toute la force mentale dont je disposais, l'envoyant tel un javelot au-dessus du vaste champ, dix fois plus loin que ce que j'étais arrivée à obtenir jusqu'à maintenant. L'effort me coupa le souffle.

Je réussis cependant à étendre mon boulier jusqu'à englober tout les membres de notre petite armée. Mais à peine le bouclier mis en place, je sentis une brume s'installé autour de celui-ci. Alec tentait de plonger tout le monde dans l'inconscience que lui seul avait le pouvoir d'instaurer.

Au début je réussis à résister mais peu à peu l'effort fut trop important et je ne réussis pas à le maintenir plus longtemps... C'est ainsi que j'entendis les cris de désespoir des nôtres quand ils furent plongés dans le noir, privés de leurs sens comprenant que leur fin approchait. Comprenant de mon coté que je ne pourrais pas protéger tout le monde je rétrécis un peu mon bouclier n'incluant dedans seulement les Cullens ainsi que la meute... Seulement je compris que même ça ne suffirait pas, nous étions encore trop nombreux dans mon bouclier, je le sentais résister, il me voulait pas rester en place, tentant de revenir vers moi tel un élastique que l'on aurait tendu à l'extrême et qui serrait sur le point de recouvrir sa taille initiale.

Je réfléchis alors à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi pour sauver ceux que j'aimais... Je songeât avec désespoir que je ne pourrait jamais sauver tous ceux qui se trouvaient actuellement sous mon bouclier. Je n'aurais pas la force de le maintenir le temps et même si je le pouvais, les volturis trouverait ça forcement étrange si autant de membre de notre camps s'enfuyait tout à coup les volturis nous rattraperais et nous tueraient tous... Il fallait donc que je fasse un choix et même si ce choix était difficile je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Il fallait que je sauve Renesmée, je lui jetais un petit coup d'œil discrai : elle était toujours sur les épaules de Jacob, ses petites mains agrippaient la fourrure de son cou. J'aurais voulu que Edward les accompagnent mais je savais qu'il n'accepterait jamais de les accompagner même si je le suppliais et je savais aussi que je n'avais pas la force de maintenir mon bouclier autour de nous quatre... Il fallait que Edward et moi restent ici pour que Jacob et Renesmée puissent fuir. Ainsi pendant qu'ils fuiraient je pourrais attirer l'attention des volturis avec Edward... À présent il me restait plus qu'à avertir Edward et Jacob de mon plan. Je m'approchais alors doucement d'Edward pour lui transmettre mon plan. Néanmoins dès que nos regards se croissairent il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pris alors la parole pour ne pas perdre le peu de temps precieux qu'il nous restait...

- J'ai tenté de maintenir le bouclier mais je n'y arrive pas, gémis-je, je vais donc tenter quelque chose pour vous sauver et ...

-Comment ça "vous sauver"? Me coupa-t-il

-Et bien pendant que toi, Renesmée et Jacob fuiront je ferais diversion

-Il est hors de question que pendant que tu te sacrifies pour nous sauver je fuis comme un lâche!

Je le savais, je le savais qu'il refuserait mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il accepterait. Je m'apprêtais à insister mais un nouvel d'assaut d'Alec contre mon bouclier me ramena à la réalité et quand je croisa le regard d'Edward, j'y lu tellement de détermination que je renonça, infligeant ainsi une première lacération à mon cœur mort.

-Très bien, cédais-je, je vais maintenir le bouclier autour de Jacob et de Renesnée aussi longtemps que je pourrais mais il nous faudrait une diversion pendant qu'ils fuient, je ne voudrais pas que les volturis les voient s'enfuir et les poursuivent...

- Ok, je propose qu'au moment où tu retires ton bouclier de nous deux on courent vers eux, ils seront bien trop surpris pour se rendre compte qu'à ce moment là Jacob et Renesmée s'enfuient par la forêt.

-Ça marche pour moi mais il faudrait mettre Jacob au courant.

Je me retournais alors vers jacob pour lui faire part de notre plan mais je rendis compte qu'il nous observait. Alors je lu différentes émotions qui m'indiquèrent qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il ce passait : la peur, la peur de l'avenir; la résignation, la résignation face à ma décision ; la colère, la colère d'être obligé de fuir sans rien faire. Mais deux sentiments dominaient dans ces yeux : la reconnaissance, la reconnaissance de lui sauver la vie ainsi que celle de Renesmée ; et la peine , la peine de tous nous perdre ainsi alors que lui vivra, la peine de plus jamais nous dire au revoir, la peine de ne pas nous avoir dit au revoir, la peine...

-Il a compris, me chuchotât Edward dans l'oreille.

-Je sais, lui répondis-je dans un souffle

-Il est temps de mettre notre plan à exécution...

-Je sais aussi...

Je le regarda alors droit dans les yeux sachant que ces mots serait probablement les derniers que je lui dirait.

-Edward je voulais te dire que je t'aime...

Je sentais ma gorge se serrait, si j'avais pu pleurer je me serais surement vidée de toute les larmes de mon corps.

-Je...t'aime...et je...n'aime... que toi...je n'ai...jamais aimé...personne... comme toi...et je t'aimerais toujours... Réussis-je à dire malgré les sanglots dépourvus de larmes qui commençaient à s'emparaient de moi...

Il me sera dans ses bras avant de murmurait à mon oreille :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Bella, je n'ai aimé que toi et je n'aimerai que toi, tu es la plus belle chose qui ne soit jamais arrivé...

Je me sentis alors honteuse d'avoir à peine réussis à lui dire ce que je ressentais alors que lui arrivait à contrôler sa tristesses pour me dire une dernière fois à quel point il m'aimait. Prenant mon courage à deux mains j'adressais un petit hochement de tête à Jacob pour lui dire qu'on était prêts, qu'il me retourna, je le vis alors se tassait sur lui même prêt à bondir pour mettre à l'abri ma fille.

Ce fut alors avec la plus grande peine du monde que je dû retirer mon bouclier des quileutes (sauf Jacob) ainsi que des Cullens, (sauf Edward, moi et Renesmée) pour garder le maximum de force. Je du faire un effort surhumain (ou plutôt "survampirien") pour ne pas m'effondrais sur place quand j'entendis les membres de mes deux familles criaient. Les loups hurlaient à la mort tout en ce tassant sur eux même pour pouvoir parer une éventuelle attaque qu'ils ne verraient pas venir et qu'ils ne sentirait même pas. Quant aux Cullens, les cris ne duraient pas longtemps étant donné qu'ils se doutaient de ce qu'il se passait cela ne les empêchât pas néanmoins de, dans un dernier espoir, murmurer leurs derniers mots à leur famille. Ces mots furent comme des poignards que l'on plantaient dans mon cœur, je savais que n'avais pas le choix si je voulais que Renesmée et Jacob soit sain et sauf, cependant je savais que si mon cœur battait encore, celui ci ce serait arrêté sous le poids de la tristesse.

J'observai une dernière fois ma fille agrippée à Jacob, j'observai une dernière fois les Cullens, j'observai une dernière fois la meute, j'observai une dernière fois Jacob et j'observai une dernière fois Edward... Je pris sa main et la serra fort tentant désespérément de lui faire comprendre combien je l'aimais...

-On se revoit au paradis, lui murmurais-je

-Je l'espère, me répondit-il avec un sourire un coin.

Nous fîmes alors face aux volturis, je commençai à courir le plus vite que je pus vers les volturis dans l'espoir de donner plus de chances aux deux seuls qui survivraient à cette triste journée. Je me retourna vers Jacob à tant pour le voir s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

-Ils ne les ont pas vus, me dit Edward, retire le bouclier maintenant.

Je retira alors le bouclier d'Edward et moi et le concentra sur Jacob et Renesmée qui progressaient dans la forêt. C'était une sensation tellement bizarre, je sentais plus rien, je savais même plus si je courrais encore, si j'étais encore en vie ou pas : je n'avais plus aucune sensation, en faite la seule chose dont j'avais encore conscience c'était Jacob qui courrait de plus en plus loin de moi avec ma fille sur son dos. Je me concentra alors de toute mes forces pour maintenir le bouclier autour d'eux mais plus la distance augmentait entre nous, plus j'avais du mal à le maintenir. Au bout d'un moment, qui me parut interminable, le bouclier céda et quitta les deux survivant pour revenir vers moi comme un boomerang et ce qui je vis quand le bouclier repris sa place normale me pétrifia...

* * *

**Alors ca vous a plu ? Je continue ou c'est vraiment trop nul… Laissez-moi des review…  
Sinon (pour ceux que ca intéresse, si il y en a…) pour le prochaine chapitre je pensais le faire du point de vue de Jacob et le commencer au moment où il doit partir !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour la review et les personnes qui m'ont ajoutés dans leur fic favorite ça m'a fait super plaisir (même si j'aurais bien aimé en avoir un peu plus mais bon c'est que mon premier chapitre!^^)**

**Alors pour la petite info en faite il ya bien une autre fic sur Jacob et Renesmée qui ont du fuir : ca s'appelle "histoires de familles" écrite par 'blondierose' (je le marque vu que tu te rappelais pas le nom) et qui est pas mal du tout, je vous conseille d'aller lire!**

**Et sinon c'est quoi les alertes ? Parce que j'en ai reçu une et je sais pas ce c'est... Je crois pas que ce soit un truc pas cool parce que une fois j'ai vu quelqu'un mettre sur sa fic "merci pour vos alertes ça m'a fait super plaisir" donc à moins d'être une peu maso je pense pas que ce soit grave! ^^ (je sais je suis un peu blonde mais je ne sais pas ****encore**** très bien me servir du site : la preuve, j'ai galérais pendant une demi-heure pour poster le premier chapitre de ma fic alors... Oups ça y est je suis partie à raconter ma vie xD)  
**

**Enfin voilà... C'est partit!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Jacob POV _

J'étais en train d'observer les sangsues en face de nous quand soudain je sentis toute la meute s'effacer de mon esprit. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi je ne les sentais plus? Pourquoi je n'entendais plus leurs pensées? Soudain j'entendis les sangsues végétariennes derrière moi murmurer des mots d'amour à leur famille. Je ne comprenais toujours pas, on aurait dit qu'ils se fessaient leur adieu mais aucun ne répondaient aux paroles des autres et ils ne se prenaient pas dans leurs bras une dernière fois...  
Soudain je compris, Bella m'avait parlé d'une sangsue capable de priver quelqu'un de tout ses sens. Ca expliquait pourquoi les Cullens agissaient comme ca : ils murmuraient leurs derniers mots même si ils savaient que personne ne les entendraient. Ca expliquait aussi pourquoi la meute hurlait à la mort, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour les pouvoirs de la sangsue : Bella m'en avait parlé mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avec la meute. Entendre leurs hurlements de détresse alors que je savais ca qu'il se passait était la pire torture qui soit. Mais il y avait encore un détail qui clochait : pourquoi avais-je encore tout mes sens?  
Je me tournai alors vers Bella dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses. Je la vit alors à moitié pliée en deux à quelques mètres de moi, les bras enroulé autour de sa poitrine comme à l'époque où le buveur de sang l'avait quittée. J'avais remarqué qu'elle fessait ça inconsciemment dans l'espoir de contenir la douleur qui l'assaillait dès qu'elle pensait à lui... Je me rendis alors compte qu'à chaque hurlement de la meute, qu'à chaque murmure des Cullens ses bras se resserraient autour de sa poitrine. Mais pourquoi ? Soudain je compris pourquoi j'avais encore tout mes sens. Son pouvoir. Je savais qu'elle pouvait protéger les gens des dons des autres, mais je savais aussi qu'elle ne le maitrisait pas encore beaucoup... Elle avait du vouloir protéger tout le monde de l'attaque de la sangsue mais elle n'en avait pas encore la force et elle ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde...  
Soudain elle se ressaisit, se redressa et se dirigea discrètement vers sa sangsue. Je la vit parlait avec Edward et, même si je ne pouvais saisir que quelques mots de qu'ils disaient je compris à leur expression que j'avais eu raison : quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je connaissais suffisamment Bella pour dire qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, mais malheureusement la distance qui nous séparait ne me permettait pas de dire précisément de quoi il s'agissait. Mais les mots que j'avais pu intercepter de leur conversation ("bouclier", "diversion", "courir", "Renesmée", "fuir") associés à la parfaite connaissance de Bella m'imposèrent la dure réalité du plan de Bella... Elle allait se sacrifier... Faire diversion pour que Renesmée et moi puissent fuir...  
C'était évident, Bella aimait sa fille plus que tout, et les buveurs de sang en face avaient déjà commencé à utiliser leur pouvoirs : les sangsues qui voulaient du mal à ma Nessie prenaient le dessus et Bella le savait et elle ne voulait pas que sa fille périsse dans la bataille... Et naturellement je fessais partit du plan... Elle voulait que je fuie avec Nessie pendant qu'elle ferait diversion. Au moment même où j'arrivai à cette conclusion Bella se tourna vers moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lu sur mon visage mais son regard triste m'appris qu'elle savait que j'avais compris...  
Bella se tourna alors vers Edward, les yeux plus triste que jamais, je compris qu'elle lui faire ses adieux, je décidais donc d'en faire autant... Mais je rappela vite que les membres de la meute avait déjà étaient privés de leurs sens, une vague de tristesse me frappa alors de plein fouet me coupant ainsi le souffle. Ils allaient mourir et moi j'allais fuir, j'allais survire... Je me sentis tout à coup lâche mais le petit poids dans mon dos me rappela ce qui valait le prix de ce sacrifice... Au fond de moi je me dis que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi... Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de leur dire au revoir sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne survivraient à cette journée, pourtant j'aurais bien aimé leur dire une dernière fois à quel point je les aimais... A quel point ce que nous avions vécus ensemble était merveilleux... A quel point je m'en voulais... Mais je ne pourrais rien leur dire donc je me contenta de tous les observer avec attention pour mémoriser leurs traits une dernière fois. Puis je redirigea mon regard vers Bella.

Je la vis me faire un petit signe de la tête pour me dire qu'ils étaient prêt, je lui retournais pour lui montrer que moi aussi j'étais prêt avant de me tapir pour me préparer à courir. Je savais que plus j'irais vite, plus j'offrais de chances à moi et à Nessie de survire. Soudain je vis Bella s'élancer à toute vitesse vers les Volturis et je compris qu'il était temps pour nous de partir et je m'élança dans la forêt.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini ! Ça vous a plu? J'espère !**

**Au début je pensais faire un chapitre plus long mais je me suis rendu compte que ça serait trop long (même si du coup ce chapitre est un peu court) donc la suite sera au prochain chapitre hahahaha *rire sadique*. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je pense poster la suite demain, en fait je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) de poster un chapitre par jour pendant les vacances et a la rentrée je vais essayer d'en poster un par semaine (et oui il faut bien bosser un peu... --').**

**En fin voilà, surtout n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas : ca fait toujours plaisir même si c'est juste pour marquer "super" ou "génial" (ou " pourri" mais ça, ça fait moins plaisir ). Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs de notre travail parce que une auteur sans lecteurs...bah...ça sert à rien... LOL**

**Pour le prochaine chapitre je pense décrire un peu le voyage de Jacob et de Renesmée dans la foret, donc Jacob sera en tête à tête avec ses sentiments, Alors préparez vos mouchoirs (enfin j'espère réussir à faire passer les sentiments que Jacob ressent dans ce chapitre dans ma fic !)**

**Enfin bref bisous et à demain !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée de poster ce chapitre en retard mais je n'aivais même pas fini de taper la moitié qu'il était 00h30 et l'ordinateur était éteint (je tape mes chapitres sur mon iPod touch) et je n'avais même pas relu mon demi-chapitre, alors ça aurait était une horreur à lire si je ne l'ai pas relu pour corriger les fautes. Mais de toute façon ça n'a pas dû vous manquer beaucoup vu que je n'ai eu qu'une review (D'ailleur merci!!) pour le chapitre d'avant... C'est même un peu démoralisant... Nan en faite c'est carrément démoralisant ! Du coup je ne sais pas trop si je continuer...**

**Bon je réponds aux review quand même ^^:**

**Sophie : merciii pour ta review! Je me suis rendu que je ne t'avais pas répondu au chapitre d'avant avant je te réponds maintenant! Merci pour les corrections, j'ai bien corrigé mon chapitre mais les modifications ne s'affichent pas en ligne… Enfin je regarderai ça quand j'aurais du temps ! Bon sinon merci pour tes encouragements ça m'a fait très plaisir (à tel point que j'ai des courbatures aux joues ! lol)**

**Sam : merciiii pour ta review (je commençais a désespérer de ne voir aucunes review pour ce chapitre). Je ne voudrais surtout pas paraitre sadique mais... c'est super si tu as pleuré ! Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à retranscrire les émotions des personnages tels que je les imaginais!! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce chapitre est le dernier vraiment triste... Sauf si j'ai envie de vous torturer encore un peu... Je ne sais pas, j'hésite… Nan! C'est le dernier vraiment triste ! Et pour les Cullens, j'ai déjà une idée derrière la tête, donc vous saurez ce qui c'est passé plus loin dans la fic !**

**Enfin bref voilà le troisième chapitre !**

**

* * *

  
**

Jacob POV (d'ailleurs sur les prochains chapitres je ne le marquerai plus vu que ça ne sera plus que du point de vue de Jacob)

Je courrais, je ne fessais que ça depuis... Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps je courrais... Mais c'était la seule chose à faire, je crois qu'au fond de moi j'espérais que plus je courrerais vite, plus je fuirais cette douleur qui avait entreprit de transformer cet organe vitale qu'été mon cœur en bouilli... Mais en plus de vouloir fuir cette douleur, je voulais protéger cette petite chose fragile qui était sur mon dos... C'était pour elle qu'ils étaient tous mort... Pour elle... Alors je courrais encore et toujours, pendant un temps mes pattes m'avaient un peu fait souffrir à force de courir mais je me rappelais alors ce qu'ils avaient dû subir pour qu'on survivent alors je repoussais mes limites, pour eux... J'avais essayé de rester au maximum dans la forêt pour me cacher du regard des humains mais au bout d'un moment j'avais fini par atteindre la lisière de la forêt et après quelques secondes d'hésitation j'avais fini par continuer à courir à la vue de tous le long d'une voie rapide. À vrai dire je n'avais pas mît longtemps à décider qu'il valait mieux être surpris par des passants que d'être rattrapé par une horde de vampires sanguinaires qui accessoirement voulaient vous tuer. Je m'étais ensuite dis que de toute façon les passants ne pourraient pas faire grand chose : si ils alertaient la police, le temps qu'elle arrive je serais déjà loin et qu'est ce que de simples humains pourraient faire contre un loup géant courant plus vite que leur voiture... Cependant même si je savais que les passants ne pourraient rien faire contre moi, je préférais tout de même regagner la forêt quand c'était possible.

A présent je courrais toujours dans la forêt dans une sorte de transe, je courrais sans vraiment me rendre compte que je courrais. Mes jambes fonctionnaient sans que j'en ai conscience, sans que je leur demande, répétant toujours le même mouvement dans une sorte de mécanique perpétuelle. Je courrais l'esprit vide : mes instincts de loup avaient repris le dessus. Alors que je ralentissais pour traverser une petite route je sentis la petite main de Nessie se détacher de la fourrure mon cou pour ce poser doucement sur ma tête et imposer à mon esprit, grâce à son don, une envie pressente de s'arrêter. Et pour s'assurer que j'avais bien compris elle accompagna sa pensée de sa petite voix enfantine :

- "Jacob, j'ai soif et j'ai envie de faire pipi"

Mes instincts animal furent échangés contre mon côté humain à l'entente de cette petite voix m'imposant ainsi mon adoration pour ce petit être. Alors je stoppa net ma course, et fléchi les pattes avant pour permettre à Nessie de descendre. Elle se laissa alors glisser le long de ma patte avant comme sur un toboggan avant d'atterrir sur le sol et de s'éloigner un peu. Je me dépêcha alors de sortir de sa vue pour pouvoir me transformer et enfiler le short attaché à ma cheville. Quand je revint vers Nessie qui n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce et quand j'entra dans son chan de vision ses petit yeux chocolat s'illuminèrent, elle tendît alors ses bras vers moi pour que je la porte.

-"Comment vas-tu?" La questionnais-je tout en la soulevant.

-"Je suis fatiguée, j'ai soif, et j'ai très envie de faire pipi !" Me dit-elle de sa petite voix innocente.

-"C'est tout?" Plaisantais-je, il m'était dur de penser à des choses tristes quand je pouvais la tenir dans mes bras...

-"Bon on va aller te chercher quelque chose à manger et on n'ira chercher un village où dormir"

-"Un puma?!" me demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. Pour un peu je me serais attendu à voir des étoiles briller dans ces yeux. D'après Bella elle avait héritée des gouts de son père en matière de repas. Bella... NON ! Je m'étais interdis de penser à eux tant que Nessie était avec moi, je réservais ça pour quand je serais seul et elle à l'abri.

-"Je ne sais pas si il y a des pumas dans la région" Lui répondis-je en ressaisissant mes esprits. "D'ailleurs où est-on?" Marmonnais-je pour plus pour moi même plus que pour elle.

-"Je ne sais pas, mais je sens quelque chose pas très loin" me dit-elle avant de partir vers, apparemment, l'origine de l'odeur de ce qui lui servirait de diner.

Je la suivis de près et soudain elle se jeta sur un cerf qui s'abreuvait à une rivière et qui n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà mort. J'aurais dû être dégouté par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais simplement en adoration devant ce petit être. Alors pendant qu'elle finissait son repas je la fixa (sans doute de peur qu'elle s'envole) : elle portait une tenue un peu trop féminine à mon goût mais qui avait l'air résistante et surtout chaude, au moins elle n'aurait pas froid, je savais que avec sa température légèrement supérieur à la normale elle n'aurait jamais voir mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'elle tombe malade. Mais ce qui retient mon attention fut son petit sac a dos qu'elle portait. Alors je m'approcha doucement d'elle.

-"Qu'est que c'est?" La questionnais-je

-"C'est maman qui me l'a donné" Me dit-elle en relevant la tête de son repas.

-"Je peux?" Dis-je en esquissant un geste vers son sac.

Pour toute réponse elle retira son sac et me le tendis avant de retourner vers son repas presque achevé. Quand j'ouvrir le petit, je retins un petit cri de surprise. Le sac était plein d'argent et je distinguais quelque chose dans le fond. En voulant saisir l'objet en question une petite feuille de papier tomba du sac. Je m'apprêtais à la rattraper quand une odeur vain me titillait les narines.

-"On s'en va" Dis-je en me redressant brusquement. Je referma rapidement le sac avant de le tendre à Nessie qui le mît immédiatement sur son dos. Je tremblais déjà de rage : un buveur de sang était dans le coin, je le sentais, même si il était encore loin, il était là. Peut être qu'il ne nous voulait rien mais je jugeais sage de ne pas rester pour vérifier. Je m'apprêtais à me transformer quand, dans un élan d'intelligence, je décida de retirer mon short, c'était le dernier qu'il me restait et je me voyais mal entrer complètement nu dans un magasin pour acheter des vêtements... Je m'éloigna alors un peu pour me retransformer pour ensuite rejoindre Nessie qui m'attendait gentiment. Quand elle me vit elle se précipita vers moi et avec toute la grace et l'agilité de ses demi-origines de vampire elle sauta sur mon dos. Je repris alors ma course folle jusqu'à sortir de la forêt, je me rendis alors compte qu'il fessait nuit, mais depuis combien de temps je n'aurais pas su le dire... Je couru alors en direction d'un point éclairé devant moi espérant qu'il s'agisse d'une ville, en regardant régulièrement derrière moi pour m'assurer de ne pas être suivit. Mais heureusement pour nous, nous ne l'étions pas et j'atteignis rapidement ce qui semblait être une petite ville tranquille et calme. Je choisi un coin à l'abri des regards (même si les rues étaient désertes) pour me transformer avant d'entrer dans la ville, persuadé que les habitants ne seraient pas ravis de voir un loup de la taille d'un ours entrer dans leur ville.

Une fois transformé je pris Renesmée dans mes bras et me dirigea vers l'entrée de la ville. Après avoir déambulés dans les rues pendant un petit moment (mais je n'aurais su dire combien) nous trouvâmes enfin un petit hôtel encore ouvert.

L'intérieur du hall d'entré m'indiqua à quel type d'hôtel nous avions à faire : un hôtel pas trop cher mais suffisamment pour être confortable. J'appuya sur la petite sonnette posée sur le comptoir pour appeler le standardiste qui arriva en ronchonnant des paroles incompréhensible. Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de grogner. Je l'imita et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendu au-dessus du comptoir. Elle indiquait 9h00. Impossible, la dernière fois que j'avais regardé l'heure c'était chez Émilie avant de partir au combat et il était déjà 8h15 alors je jugeais impossible que tout les derniers événements ne se déroulés que en trois quart d'heure... En plus quand on étions partis c'était le matin et maintenant la nuit était déjà tombée... 9h00 du soir donc, j'avais couru pendant quasiment 13h, pas étonnant que Nessie en avait marre. Je redirigea mon attention sur l'homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir.

-"Bonjour, excusez nous d'arriver aussi tard mais je voudrais louer une chambre avec deux lits pour cette nuit s'il vous plait" Autant être polit, inutile de se faire remarquer quand on est un loup-garou avec un mini demi-vampire en fuite.

-"Très bien" me dit-il avant d'attraper une clé et de me la tendre. "Chambre 14, à gauche au fond du couloir".

-"Oh et serait-il possible d'avoir deux petits-déjeuners pour demain matin s'il vous plait ?" Je vis Nessie me laisser un regard noir mais je n'y prêta pas attention. Je savais qu'elle avait horreur de la nourriture humaine mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne au moins un repas normal par jour et j'avais bien l'intention de respecter ce choix. Après que le réceptionniste m'ai indiqué qu'ils seraient livrés vers 10h je me dirigea vers la chambre. La chambre en question était décorée dans les tons crème et marron et donnait à la chambre une atmosphère zen. Je retira le pantalon et le pull de Nessie pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'en tee-shirt et sous vêtement et soit allaise pour dormir avant de la déposer dans son lit et de la border. J'attendis à l'encadrement de la porte qu'elle s'endorme avant de m'étaler en travers de mon lit dans la pièce à côté.

Nessie était à l'abri et j'étais seul maintenant. Je laissa donc mes sentiments prendre le dessus et me rendis compte que même si la douleur ne m'avait pas quittée depuis que nous étions partis du champs de bataille, je n'avais fait que la muselée et quand que je la laissa m'envahir, la douleur fut tel que je ne pouvais plu bouger un seul muscle. Ils étaient morts, toute la meute, toutes les san... Non, tout les Cullens, il fallait que je les appelle comme ça a présent, je leur devait bien ça. Tout les souvenir avec la meute remontaitèrent en un bloc et me dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais recommandais ses choses simples qui constituaient ma routine me coupa le souffle. Je ne leur parlerais plus jamais, je ne me battrais plus jamais avec eux pour un cookie ou une brioche, je ne ferais plus jamais une course avec eux dans la forêt,... Comment est ce possible ? Comment peut-on perdre ses frères ainsi ? Sans pouvoir leur dire au revoir ?! Et les Cullens, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, leur perte me fessait souffrir aussi. Comment cela avait il pu se produire ? J'avais toujours était persuadé de les détester, je m'étais trompé... Passer autant de temps avec eux avait dû me lier à eux, d'autant plus depuis que je m'étais imprégné de Nessie... Leur perte allait la faire souffrir et moi aussi par la même occasion. Et Bella, j'avais était amoureux d'elle et, même si ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressens pour Nessie aujourd'hui, elle allait me manquer, ma meilleure amie allait me marquer... La meilleure amie avec qui j'avais passé des après-midis entière dans mon garage, toutes les sortis qu'on avait faite ensemble, tout ce qui nous lier ne servait plus rien : ça ne la ramènera pas et aucun des autres d'ailleurs. Tous les sentiments qu'on éprouvait pour eux, toutes leurs obligations sur cette planète ne leur permettaient pas de revenir de là où ils étaient maintenant... C'est complètement paralysé de douleur et le visage noyé par les larmes que je m'endormis.

* * *

**Voilà c'était comment ? Les mouchoirs vont ont servi ?**

**Bon alors pour le prochain chapitre voici ce que j'ai dans la tête : déjà plu beaucoup de larmes (allez, avouez : vous êtes soulagé !) et Jacob décide de ce qu'ils vont faire pour vivre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revieweurs, revieweuses (je pense d'ailleurs qu'il y a + de revieweuses que de revieweurs) l'heure est grave... Je pars en week-end chez mes grands-parents et je pars ce soir ! Je poste donc aujourd'hui pour ne pas vous laissez dans l'attente tout le week-end. J'essayerai de poster un chapitre dimanche soir mais ça dépendra si j'ai le temps d'écrire un peu ce week-end... Du coup mon chapitre est un peu court mais c'est toujours mieux que rien non ?  
Mais de toute façon je trouve que je fais des chapitres trop court, j'essaie de les allonger mais c'est pas facile...**

**Bon je réponds tout de même aux reviews (je super contente de pouvoir écrire review au pluriel d'ailleurs!) :**

**Aristaa : je suis super touchée par ta review : que tu me dises que j'écris super bien me fait super (je sais que ça fait bcp de 'super' ^^) plaisir parce que c'est ma toute première fic et tout... Merci aussi pour les précisions pour les alertes !**

**Sam : ravie de te revoir ! Désolée de t'avoir mis la honte à la fac mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je me suis payé la honte plusieurs fois au lycée ou dans le bus en me payant un fou rire ou en ayant les larmes aux yeux devant mon iPod en lisant d'autres fics... Je peux donc te dire que tu peux lire ce chapitre tranquillement, normalement les mouchoirs ne devraient pas te servir !**

**Bon allez, maintenant c'est partit !!**

**

* * *

  
**

Je me réveilla dans la même position qu'hier par une odeur de café chaud et de croissant frais. Ce qui ne manqua pas de rappeler à mon estomac que je n'avais rien avalé depuis un moment et émit un bruit très glamour. Un petit coup d'œil au réveil m'appris qu'il était 11h. 11h ?! Mince le petit déjeuné devait être livré à 10h, je me releva donc brusquement et le regretta aussitôt... Aucuns muscles de mon corps avaient été épargnés pendant la nuit, tous sans exception me causaient des douleurs atroces. Mais il n'était pas étonnant que après avoir courut près de treize heure je sois courbaturé de partout. Je me leva donc avec précaution pour sortir de la chambre et atteindre péniblement la pièce principale. Nessie patiemment devant des dessins animés en attendant que je me lève. Quand j'émergea dans la pièce elle éteignit la télévision avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

-"Bonjour Jacob, tu as bien dormi ?" Grognement de ma part en guise de réponse. "Quelqu'un est passé il y a une heure a peu près pour déposer les plateaux" dit-elle en me montrant les plateaux posés sur la table.

Je m'installa donc lourdement dans une chaise avant de me servir une tasse de café, encore trop endormi pour répondre. Après avoir bu une gorgé de café, je me saisis d'un croissant avant de mordre dedans. Après plusieurs gorgés de café je commençais enfin à me réveiller et j'eu ainsi l'occasion de voir que Nessie ne manger pas. Je lui agita alors un croissant sous le nez pour qu'elle le mange mais elle se contenta de secouer vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation.

-"Écoute Nessie, maintenant c'est moi qui vais devoir prendre soin de toi parce que tes parents..." À la tête qu'elle fit je compris qu'il était inutile de prononcer les mots qui auraient dut et que cela ne servirai qu'à remuer le couteau dans nos deux plaie. Je devais avouer que la soirée d'hier m'avais permis de soulager un peu ma douleur et pouvoir y penser sans m'effondrais même si je souffrais encore des pertes récentes.

-"Alors maintenant il va falloir que tu fasse ce que je te dis." continuais-je gentiment. "Et là maintenant, je te dis de prendre un petit-déjeuner normal donc tu manges ce croissant !" Lui dis-je toujours gentiment mais en lui montrant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je fus satisfais de voir l'autorité que j'avais sur elle quand elle se saisit du croissant et mordis dedans. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans le silence jusqu'à ce que je propose d'aller acheter quelques vêtements avant de continuer notre chemin. En effet je me voyais assez mal continuer notre voyage vêtu seulement d'un short, question discrétion j'estimais qu'il y avait mieux. Ainsi nous descendîmes régler la note de l'hôtel avec l'argent que Bella nous avait laissé avant de me diriger vers la boutique de vêtements à quelques pas de l'hôtel. J'y acheta un sac de voyage (type sac de sport) que je remplis de vêtements pour moi ainsi qu'une paire de basket et j'acheta quelques vêtements pour Nessie mais moins que pour moi car à la vitesse où elle grandissait, dans quelques mois tout serait trop petit.

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la gare de la ville (cette ville n'était peut-être pas si petite que ça après tout) pour acheter des billets de train vers une petite ville que la gérante de l'hôtel nous avait indiqué comme calme, plutôt grande de pluvieuse. Elle nous avait également dit qu'il y avait des échanges réguliers entre cette ville et notre destination. Et cette ville correspondait exactement à ce dont nous avions besoin : une ville calme, plutôt grande (où toute l'attention ne serait pas retenue sur nous), près d'une forêt (où Nessie pourrait chasser tranquillement) et pluvieuse (même si la peau de Nessie ne brillait pas autant que ces parents, elle brillait suffisamment pour inquiéter tout le monde). Mais quand l'homme au guichet nous demanda des pièces d'identités à l'achat des places, je commença à paniquer jusqu'à ce que Nessie fouille dans son petit sac et en sorte deux passeport. Jacob et Vanessa Wolfe ? Bon sang, même morte cette fille arrivait encore à faire de l'humour ! Au moins je pourrais continuer à appeler Renesmée Nessie sans éveiller les soupçons. Quand nous fumes installer à nos places je jeta un coup d'œil aux pièces d'identités que Bella nous avait laissé : deux passeports, deux certificats de naissances et un permis de conduire. Voilà qui s'avère très pratique !

Le train démarra pour nous emmener, Nessie et moi, vers notre nouvelle destination et vers notre nouvelle vie.

* * *

**Pioufff enfin fini, c'était plutôt galère à écrire parce ce que je suis obligée de vérifier tout le temps dans le livre pour voir si il n'y pas de trucs qui clochent...  
Alors, c'était comment sinon? Bon je sais ce chapitre est court est moins bien que les autres... Mais bon... J'espère que ça vous a quand même plut ! Bon je vous laisse il faut que j'aille faire mon sac. J'espère aussi retrouver plein de reviews à mon retour, sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courtage de poster dimanche ! Oui je sais, c'est du chantage mais bon, comme on dit "la faim justifie les moyens"(xP). Sur ce, je vous souhait un bon week-end et je courre faire mon sac !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Euh, non, pour poster un nouveau chapitre bien-sur ! J'en suis déjà au chapitre 5 ?! Vous y croyez vous ? Qu'est ce que ça passe vite !**

**Bon maintenant je réponds aux reviews :**

**Aristaa : oui en faite, faire ma valise ressemblait à truc à mi-chemin entre un dessin animé, un sport extrem et le surf (parce que dans ma chambre c'est du parquet et j'étais en chaussettes). Tu as tout deviné : c'est bien une transition, c'est après que ça dévie y intéressant ! D'ailleurs quand j'ai commencé à imaginer cette histoire, j'imaginais plutôt les chapitres d'après que ceux-là... Donc vivement la suite ! Parce que écrire des trucs tristes c'est pas trop mon kiff...**

**Sam : Ba oui ! Jacob reste Jacob et je le suis dit qu'une pointe d'humour ne serait pas de trop après les chapitres que je venais d'écrire ! Si tu as trouvé ce chapitre trop court, tu vas encore être déçue parce que celui la est aussi court mais je te promets que je vais essayer de me rattraper sur les chapitres suivant !**

**

* * *

  
**

J'attendais Nessie devant le grillage de l'école comme tous les jours depuis six mois... Depuis que nous nous étions installés dans cette ville que nous avait indiqué la gérante de l'hôtel. Deux femmes étaient en train de discuter derrière moi mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention jusqu'à que Nessie sorte de l'école.

- "Tu as vu comme la nouvelle est bizarre ?" Dit l'une d'elle alors que Nessie venait de franchir la porte de l'école et se dirigeait à présent vers la grille pour sortir me rejoindre.

- "Elle grandit beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit naturel ! "

- "Tu crois que ces parents lui donne des substances illégales ?"

-"Elle ne vit pas avec ces parents, c'est un gamin qui s'occupe d'elle... Regarde c'est celui qui est près du grillage là-bas. " Répondit-elle sans doute en me pointant du doigt.

"Il est vraiment très jeune ! Peut-être qu'il est dépassé par la situation... On devrait peut-être prévenir la police ?"

-"Non attendons d'avoir des preuves..."

Elles n'avaient sans doute pas conscience que j'entendrai leur échange, mais je ne leur laisseraient certainement pas le temps de faire leur enquête !

Quand Nessie me rejoignit au portail je lui prit la main avant de me diriger vers l'immeuble où vivions depuis six mois maintenant.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ?! Évidemment que les gens allaient se poser des questions, quand Nessie était rentrée à l'école elle avait l'apparence d'une fillette de quatre ans et aujourd'hui, six mois plus tard elle avait l'apparence d'une petite fille de six ans... Je me précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient à notre appartement, Nessie toujours derrière moi. J'entra dans notre appartement attrapa les sacs de voyages sous mon lit et en tendit un à Nessie.

-"Tient, met toutes tes affaires là dedans s'il te plait. Et ne pose pas de questions" lui dis-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler. J'attrapa mon téléphone portable dans ma poche et téléphona au propriétaire de l'appartement, à mon patron (j'avais dégoté un boulot dans un garage pas trop mal payé) et au directeur de l'école de Nessie pour les prévenir que nous quittions la ville.

Quand je raccrocha, je me rendis compte que je tremblais de rage et décidais de m'accorder une pause de quelques minutes pour me calmer : j'avais pris la décision de ne plus jamais me transformer d'une part car je savais que je ne supporterais pas le silence qui règnerais dans mon esprit et d'autre part pour accorder à Nessie une enfance la plus normale possible.

Quand je fus calmé je me dirigea vers ma chambre pour finir mes valises. Quand toute les sacs furent bouclés, je ferma l'appartement, déposa la clé sous le paillasson (comme me l'avait demandé le proprio au téléphone) avant de me diriger vers la gare. Je m'étais renseigné sur Internet et avais trouvé une ville qui pouvait correspondre à nos attendes quelque part à deux heures et demi de train d'ici, aussi quand nous arrivâmes à la gare je ne mis pas longtemps à acheter les billets et à monter dans le train qui, par chance, partait dans 10 minutes.

Quand nous fumes installé, Nessie me regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs et je compris qu'il était temps de lui expliquer la situation.

-"Des gens à ton école commençait à se poser des questions et voulaient en parler à la police. C'est pour ça qu'on doit s'en allait."

Alors doucement elle hocha la tête en signe qu'elle avait compris.

-"Et va-t-on faire ? Je veux dire que se passera-t-il demain ? Et après demain ? Et dans une semaine ? Et dans un an ?" Me dit-elle légèrement paniquée.

-"Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant dort, je te réveillerai quand mon seront arrivé"

Nessie s'endormis rapidement pendant que je réfléchissais à la question qu'elle m'avait posé. Qu'est ce que nous allions bien pouvoir faire ?

Déjà, je savais que je ne pourrais pas réinscrire Nessie à l'école... Il faudra donc que je lui fasse cours moi-même, j'avais entendu parler de cours sur Internet, après quelques minutes de réflexions je jugeais que ça serais surement la meilleur solution : les cours étaient, d'après ce que j'avais compris, envoyé par mail et des contrôles étaient posté sur internet toute les semaines pour vérifier que l'élève avait le niveau et j'avais récemment acquis un ordinateur portable. Donc premier problème réglé !

Ensuite il était, maintenant, évident qu'il ne faudrait pas s'attarder dans une ville pendant trop longtemps si on ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons : il faudrait donc que l'on change de ville régulièrement. Deuxième problème résolu !

Sans le savoir je venais d'établir les règles de notre vie, à Nessie et à moi, pour les 5 années à venir. C'était donc CA qu'il se passerait demain !

* * *

**Alors il était comment ce PETIT chapitre, oui je sais il est encore trop petit ! Moi aussi je m'en suis rendu compte. En fait à l'origine quand j'ai imaginé ce passage de l'histoire, le chapitre d'avant et ce chapitre là devait être ensemble mais vendredi je n'avais pas finis de l'écrire donc j'ai posté la moitié que j'avais déjà écrite et voilà la deuxième !**

**Bon sinon à partir de maintenant je ne vais poster plu que un chapitre par semaine parce que demain c'est la rentrée (d'ailleurs une minute de silence s'il vous plait!) et je ne pourrais plus écrire une chapitre par jour... Donc je posterais tout les lundis ou tout les mardis, pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de poster un autre chapitre lundi qui vient (ni mardi) donc je posterai sûrement la semaine d'après.**

**Donc voilà, bisous et à la prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas mes reviews !!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon alors voilà mon nouveau chapitre, je suis fière de moi (je suis très modeste aussi ! ^^) : il est beaucoup plus long que ceux que je fessais avant ! Au début j'hésitais même à mettre une scène en plus mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon Ipod (en faite j'ai oublié d'enregistrer le chapitre après l'avoir écrit –') donc je n'avais plu le temps de retaper tout le passage qui n'avait pas était sauvegardé et en plus d'écrire une scène donc ce passage sera dans le prochaine chapitre…**

** Bon je réponds à mes deux revieweuses préférées (les seules à mes poster des reviews :'( ) :**  
** Aristaa : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Je pense que maintenant tu as repris les cours (ou le travail ?) et j'espère que tu en as bien profité parce que les vacances sont toujours trop courtes. C'est vrai qu'en relisant je me suis rendue compte que la fin du chapitre ressemblait à une fin générale mais je te rassure ce n'est pas la fin ! Pour tout te dire je n'ai pas trop aimé les deux derniers chapitres je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas très bien écrit et qu'ils ressemblent trop à une transition… En plus ils sont vraiment très courts… Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux que les autres : tu n'en diras des nouvelles ! **  
** Sam : Ah oui ? Toi aussi tes profs te disent ça ? Etrange, à moi aussi… Je te remercie vraiment pour ta review : ça fait chaud au cœur de voir de qu'à chapitre tu me laisse une review ! Et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre.**

* * *

-"Okay c'est bon, on arrête !"

-"Ben quoi ?" Répondis-je en relevant la tête des pages de calculs que j'avais sous les yeux.

-"On peut pas continuer comme ça ! Tu peux plus me faire cours toi même, tu n'as pas le niveau !" Répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Mais malheureusement pour moi ce ton était parfaitement adapté à la situation. Je savais que c'était évident mais j'avais juste du mal à l'accepter... Nessie avait maintenant atteint le niveau du 11th grade ***** et je n'avais plu le niveau pour lui faire cours moi même étant donné que j'avais était obligé de quitter le lycée à ce niveau.

-"Mais non, je vais y arriver je te dis !" Lui dis-je sur un ton que je voulais assuré mais j'échoua lamentablement ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque je n'était moi-même pas convaincu par ce que je disais.

-"Tu as déjà dit ça il ya une heure... Et hier aussi..." Soupira-t-elle. "C'est pas que je doute de tes capacité mais... Je pense que tu n'y arriveras pas... "

Je sais, moi aussi je ne pense pas que vais y arriver : je planchais sur ses cours depuis deux jours et je ne comprend toujours rien alors je ne voit pas comment je pourrais lui expliquer quelque chose... Mais je n'arrive pas à renoncer à ces après midi tout les deux : rien que elle et moi... Et ses cours...

-"Je sais... " Renonçais-je en reposant les feuilles de calculs posées sur la table devant moi.

-"Et tu sais aussi ce que je pense qu'il fait faire ?" Me dit-elle doucement.

-"Mouai..." lui répondis-je en croissant mes bras sur mon torse pour bouder comme un gamin.

-" Ohh aller Jake ! C'est pas l'euthanasie que je te demande !"

Non, ce que tu me demandes c'est de t'inscrire dans un lycée... Et je vois deux raisons pour ne pas t'y inscrire : d'une je serais privé de nos après midis en tête à tête où je te fessais faire tes devoirs et de deux dans un lycée il y a des garçons et des garçons de dix-sept ans c'est bourré d'hormones et je ne doutais pas de l'effet que ferait MA Nessie sur tout ces mecs... Nessie avait à présent l'apparence d'une jeune de dix-sept ans vraiment très belle : elle avait une silhouette à rendre jalouse toutes les femmes qui la croisait : elle était grande et élancée avec de longues jambes, une taille fine, des formes généreuses. Au milieu de son dos tombait une cascade de boucles brunes soyeuses. Son visage était encore plus magnifique que son corps : elle avait hérité des yeux chocolat de sa mère mît en valeur par la couleur de ses cheveux, avait des lèvres charnues, et un teint pale, mais pas autant que celui de son père. En un mot elle était magnifique, raison de plus pour ne pas l'inscrire dans un lycée ! Et avant j'avais aussi l'excuse qu'elle grandissait trop vite et qu'elle serait vite remarquée, mais maintenant sa croissance avait suffisamment ralentie pour attirer l'attention de personne.

Ca fessait un mois qu'elle me demandait de l'inscrire dans un lycée et ça fessait un mois que je refusais invoquant toutes ces raisons... Dans ma tête... Je n'osais pas lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle, je trouvais que ça serait trop bizarre de lui dire que je l'aimais alors que c'était moi qui l'avais élevée, moi qui avais chassé les monstres sous son lit, moi qui lui avais appris à faire du vélo, moi qui la nourrissait et qui s'occupait d'elle... Même si elle me considérait comme son meilleur ami et pas comme son père, je n'osais pas lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle de peur de la traumatiser ou de la faire fuir. En plus même si elle a avait l'apparence et le mental d'une fille de dix-sept ans, elle n'en avait que six...

Mais malheureusement je n'avais plu vraiment le choix, il était évident que je ne pouvais plu lui faire cours moi même...

-"Enfin Jake, rend toi à l'évidence : il faut m'inscrire dans un lycée ! Tu me peux plus me faire cours et en plus je m'ennuie ici..."

-"Ah bon, mais pourquoi ?"

-"Et ben, je reste ici toute la journée et je n'ai pas d'amis pour m'occuper..."

-"Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?"

-"Je ne voulais pas te blaiser" admit-elle, penaude.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, ça paraissait évident : Nessie restait toute la journée toute seule à la maison et attendais que je rentre du travail pour que je lui fasse cours. Et étant jamais retournée à l'école depuis la désastreuse expérience que nous avions tentait, elle n'avait pas d'amis, à part moi, pour tuer le temps. En vérité la seule occupation qu'elle avait, c'était les cours de guitare en ligne que je lui avais payé...

-"Alors tu vas m'inscrire ? " me dit-elle en voyant que je ne répondait pas.

-"Je sais pas... Il faut que je réfléchisse..."

-"Alors écoute-moi bien Jacob Black !" Dit-elle en se levant et en pointant un doigt menacent vers moi. Oula, ça allait mal se passer pour moi : quand elle utilisait mon vrai nom et pas ceux qui étaient sur nos passeports, c'était souvent synonymes de problème pour moi... "J'en ai vraiment marre de rester enfermée dans cette maison du matin au soir sans rien faire ! J'ai dix-sept ans..." apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à être persuadé qu'elle a dix-sept ans et non pas six "...et j'ai envie de faire autre chose, j'ai envie d'être comme tout le monde et de pouvoir sortir d'ici pour autre chose que d'aller chasser ! Alors maintenant tu vas aller m'inscrire de ta pleine volonté parce que sinon je te force à le faire" Hurla-t-elle d'une seule traite sans reprendre son souffle. Mon Dieu qu'elle est sexy quand elle s'énerve... Non Jacob, pense à autre chose, je te rappelle qu'elle est en train de t'engueuler... J'adore quand elle a les joues rouges comme ça... Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose,... Et ces yeux qui brillent comme ça... STOP ! Vas y dit quelque chose d'intelligent Jacob :

-"Ben... Je… Euh...D'accord..."

Ouai ! Super intelligent ça ! Je crois que tu t'ai surpassé.

-"De quoi qui est d'accord ?"

-"Bah on va aller t'inscrire dans le lycée de la ville"

-"C'est vrai ? T'es sérieux ?!" me dit-elle toute excitée comme si elle n'en revenait pas.

-"Tu viens pas de dire que si j'y aller pas moi même tu m'y forcerais ?"

-"Euh oui c'est vrai. " dit-elle en reprenant son calme.

-"J'ai comme l'impression que je vient de me faire avoir" maronnais-je en partant du salon.

-"Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'as dit?"

-"Rien, rien,... Laisse tomber. Tu prends ton manteau on y va ?"

J'en revenais pas, je me suis fais rouler dans la farine comme un débutant... J'aurais pourtant dû m'en doutais avec Nessie. Elle avait bluffé, elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de me trainer jusqu'au lycée... Et moi j'étais tombé dans son piège comme un débutant... Pitoyable...

-"Quoi ? Maintenant ?!" dit-elle en sautillant partout, me se souciant plus de sauvegarder les apparences.

-"Ben oui ! Mais dépêche toi avant que je ne change d'avis" lui dis je tout en attrapant les photocopies des bulletins envoyés par la société qui m'envoyait ses cours par Internet depuis cinq ans.

-"Oui, oui, oui... Je me dépêche" Chantonna-t-elle alors qu'elle partait chercher son manteau.

Je l'attendais devant la porte avec les bulletins dans une main et les clés de la porte dans l'autre quand elle revient en chantonnant quelque j'ose qui ressemblait vaguement à "c'est le plus jour de ma vie"...

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée de la ville ce fit dans le silence et Nessie ne se déppatie pas de son sourire de tout le trajet. Je me gara sur le parking du lycée et descendis de la voiture pour me diriger vers le bâtiment administratif de l'établissement, Nessie me suivait toujours en souriant. Quand j'entra dans le bâtiment une petite femme derrière un bureau nous accueilli.

-"Bonjour je peux vous aider ?"

-"Oui j'aimerais inscrire la cousine dans cet établissement" Ma cousine… Mon œil oui ! Mais c'était la seule excuse que nous avions trouvé : Nessie était ma cousine et à la mort de ses parents j'avais hérité de sa garde car elle n'avait pas de famille proche…

-"Très bien si vous voulez bien patienter" dit-elle en désignant des fauteuils à l'autre bout de la pièce et en salissant le téléphone poser sur son bureau."Je vais prévenir la directrice."

Au bout de quelque minutes un élève sorti du bureau de la principale et la femme assise au bureau nous fit signe de rentrer, ce qui nous fîmes.

-"Bonjour je suis Mme Parker, la directrice de cet établissement..." Nan sans blague ? C'est marqué sur le bureau. "...ma secrétaire m'a dit que vous désiriez inscrire votre cousine dans cet établissement. Avez-vous son dossier scolaire ?"

-"Non, en faite j'ai ses bulletins qui sont envoyés par cet association" dis-je en lui tendant les bulletins en questions.

-"Oh, c'est vous qui lui fessait les cours à domicile ?"

-"Oui"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux bulletins et je fus soulagé quand elle acquiesça. J'avais inscrit plusieurs Vanessa Wolfe, d'âges et de niveaux différents sur le site ainsi Nessie avait le niveau normal d'une fille dans dix sept ans. J'avais néanmoins eu peur qu'il y ai une incohérence dans les papiers car la société était gérée informatiquement et je me voyait pas expliquer à la directrice que la fille qu'elle avait en face d'elle avait en fait six ans et qu'elle avait atteint ce niveau scolaire en seulement cinq ans car elle était dotée de l'intelligence d'un demi-vampire...

-"Bien je ne pense pas que les résultats de Vanessa soit un obstacle à son entrée dans cet établissement..." Tu m'étonnes, vu les notes qu'elle avait. "...néanmoins il y a une derrière chose que je voudrais savoir avant de l'inscrire. Pourquoi est-ce vous, son cousin, et non ses parents, qui inscrivent cette jeune fille dans cet établissement?"

-"Oh, et bien ses parents sont décédés et étant sa seule famille proche j'ai donc hérité de sa garde : voici le papier qui atteste que je suis son tuteur légale" lui dis je en lui tendant le papier en question. Je ris intérieurement devant le "légal", c'était bien évidemment un faux comme toute nos pièces d'identités mais je me gardais bien de lui dire...

-"Eh bien je crois que tout est en règles, bienvenue mademoiselle"

-"Je suis déjà inscrite ?" S'étonna Nessie

-"Oui j'aurais juste quelques papiers à faire remplir par votre cousin et vous serez officiellement inscrite. Tenez voici un plan de l'établissement ainsi que la liste du matériel scolaire dont vous aurez besoin et quand vous viendrais en cours lundi je vous donnerez votre emploi du temps" Dit-elle en lui tendant plusieurs feuilles.

Pendant que Nessie lisait les feuilles que la directrice lui avait donné je remplis les papiers nécessaires à l'inscription.

Une fois tout en ordre nous quittâmes le bâtiment administratif pour nous diriger vers ma voiture. Contrairement à tout à l'heure nous ne passions pas en toute discrétion, quand nous étions arrivés tôt les élèves étaient en cours, nous étions donc passé sans attirer les regards... Mais maintenant c'était l'heure de la pause et plusieurs élèves étaient sur le parking dont un bon nombre dévisagèrent Nessie alors que nous dirigions rapidement vers la voiture.

Si l'aller c'était fait dans le silence, ce ne fut pas le cas du retour pour mon plus grand désespoir... Nessie n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa future vie au lycée, de ses futures amies, des ses futures cours,... J'écoutais tout cela d'une oreille distraite... Non en faite je n'écoutais pas du tout ce qu'elle disait, j'écoutais juste sa voix magnifique, sa voix était tellement apaisante, agréable, douce,... Exactement comme elle...

-"...et des litres et des litres d'alcool qui couleraient à flot avec de la musique où je pourrais danser à moitié nue. Je suis sûre que ça plairait à beaucoup de garçons vu que ..."

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Une voix magnifique ! Attendez, "des litres d'alcool", "à moitié nue", mais de quoi elle parle ?!

-"QUOI ?!" hurlais-je

-"Enfin ! Ça fait un bon moment que je dis des trucs invraisemblables et que tu te contente d'acquiescer... Ravie d'avoir enfin retenue ton attention. Donc je répète vu qu'apparemment tu n'écoutais pas, on pourrait aller acheter les affaires que j'aurais besoin pour les cours ?"

-"Oui pourquoi pas" Surtout que ça me fera plus de temps avec toi...

-"Ok donc il faut commencer par la librairie"

Nous passâmes donc tout l'après midi à faire chauffer ma carte de crédit pour acheter les affaires scolaires de Nessie. Heureusement que j'avais un bon salaire qui nous mettait à l'abri du besoin : je travaillais pour un garage : je retapais de vielles voitures que le boss dénichait je-ne-sais-où, et ça rapportait pas mal !

Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison j'étais exténuer et je m'effondra sur le canapé avec classe... Nessie, elle, se planta devant moi et me regarda

-"Merci Jake"

-"De rien. Je sais que je suis génial mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me remercies?"

-"Bah d'avoir accepté de m'inscrire et de l'avoir acheté le matériel"

-"Bah de rien, c'est normal"

-"Oui je sais mais merci quand même!" S'exclama-t-elle et sur ce elle se pencha sur moi et me posa un bisou sur la joue.

-"Je vais te préparer un bon petit repas pour te remercier" dit-elle alors qu'elle filait déjà vers la cuisine.

Je fus soulagé qu'elle ne reste pas devant moi parce qu'au moment où ses lèvres avaient touchés ma joue mon cerveau était entré dans une sorte de bug monumentale. Mais c'est quand je m'imagina en plein bug (assis sur le canapé, les yeux vident, la bouche entre-ouverte avec un filet de bave dégoulinant sur mon teeshirt) que mon cerveau redémarra. Je secoua la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées même si ma joue me brulait encore là où ses douces lèvres étaient entrés en contact avec ma peau.

Je mangea le repas - succulent - que Nessie m'avait préparé tout en discutant avec elle puis une fois mon repas fini elle parie chasser. Nessie avait finalement respecté la volonté de sa mère et mangeait un repas normal par jour (le midi) et allait chasser de petites proies pour les autres repas : ses origines d'humaines l'obligeait à se nourrir trois fois par jour mais elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, ou tout du moins, moins que ce que son père buvait pour ses repas. Puis quand Nessie rentra, nous allâmes nous coucher, je sentais que le weekend allait être très long : nous étions que vendredi soir et Nessie allait être insupportable jusqu'à lundi.  
J'étais allongé dans mon lit et j'avais du mal à m'endormir. Mais je sombra finalement dans le sommeil où Nessie habitait tout mes songes, je devais surement rêver d'elle car je sentais encore sur ma joue les marques de ses lèvres... En faite ce n'était pas à cause de ce baiser que je rêver d'elle parce que de toute façon, baiser ou non, je rêvais toute les nuits d'elle …

* * *

*** : Aux Etats-Unis, les élèves vont à la « Junior High School » jusqu'au 9th grade (la 3émé en France) puis ils continuent à l' « High Schoo l» jusqu'au 12th grade (vers 18 ans)**

**Voilà ! Alors c'était comment ? J'espère avoir réussi se chapitre et surtout avoir réussi à montrer combien Jake était accro à Nessie. J'espère aussi avoir réussi la description de Nessie parce que je suis pas trop douée pour les descriptions …**  
** Sinon ne m'en voulait pas pour l'inscription au lycée : je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe en vrai alors j'ai un peu improviser et fait comme ca m'arrangeait..  
**

**N'oublier le petit bouton vert en bas :ça vous prend 2 minutes mais c'est 20 minutes (minimum) d'euphorie pour l'auteur (moi).  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pour alors tout d'abord je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Mais ces derniers temps j'ai étais débordée de boulot et je n'avais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire, enfin j'aurais pu écrire mais j'aurais écrit un chapitre cour et bâclé et je préférais prendre mon temps et faire un vrai chapitre ! Enfin voilà j'espère que vous allez me pardonné… xD  
Sinon toutes vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir et j'ai été super contente de voir deux nouvelles revieweuses ! Donc je réponds :  
****Artistaa ****: voilà maintenant tu dois avoir repris les cours ! ^^ Il faut bien retourner bosser de temps en temps (même si on en a pas envie… Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu es trouvé que c'était mon meilleur chapitre parce que c'est en écrivant des trucs comme ça que je m'amuse ! lol  
****Sam :**** Je crois que j'ai dépassé les 20 minutes avec ta review ! ^^ Sérieux ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu es en Angleterre et que la première chose que tu es fait quand tu as eu un accès internet c'est de lire ma fic ! Sinon c'était bien Londres ?  
****Léa :**** Tout d'abord bienvenu, je suis contente que m'ai laissé une review, ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Sinon par rapport à ta question (que je n'ai pas très bien compris O.o) tu veux savoir si à la fin de mon histoire Nessie va finir avec autre homme que Jacob ? Si c'était ça ta question, je ne pense pas non. Enfin on verra bien où va me mener mon histoire parce ce que pour le moment je n'ai pas d'idées précise, j'hésite un peu entre plusieurs fins.  
****Domi ****: c'est moi qui te dis merci ! Merci m'avoir une review pleine de truc motivant ! Sérieux ça m'a redonné un bon coup de fouet parce que je commençais un peu à déprimer de ne pas avoir beaucoup de reviews et j'ai été ravie de voir tout tes encouragements ! Ensuite moi je te conseil de publier ta fic : je serais plus que ravie de la lire de te poster des reviews encourageantes ! Et pour finir je te dirais que je n'ai pas encore reçu de review négative et heureusement parce que sinon je crois que ca m'aurais démoralisé… --'**

**Bon on se retrouve en bas pare que j'ai plein de trucs à vous dire par rapport à ce chapitre !**

Soudain je la vis, elle courait vers moi, ses boucles rebondissant autour de son visage. Quand elle fut suffisamment près de moi elle se jeta dans mes bras

-"Oh Jacob, je t'aime, je ne pense qu'à toi tout le temps. Je t'aime tellement" me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Puis elle décala légèrement sa tête et ses lèvres ne furent plu qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes et je sentais Nessie se rapprocher de plus en plus réduisant encore plus la distance qui nous séparait. Soudain elle se raidie et recula à la manière d'un robot avant même que nos lèvres est pu se toucher. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche mécaniquement et un bip agacent sorti de sa bouche.

-"Maudit réveil" Dis-je en abattant ma main sur la source de ces bips agacent, et je me réinstalla confortablement pour avoir la fin de mon rêve qui avait pourtant si bien commencé... Voyant que malheureusement je ne me rendormirais pas je décida de finalement me lever.

Je me prépara mon café en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit : il était 7h00 et Nessie dormait encore, comme tout les jours où j'allais travailler. Une fois mon petit déjeuné fini je fila prendre une douche avant d'aller jusqu'à ma voiture pour me rendre au travail.

Une fois arrivé je gara ma voiture pour rejoindre directement l'emplacement où ce trouvait la voiture que je reparais en ce moment. C'était une vielle Ford Mustang cabriolé **(1)** de 1965 que le boss avait ramenait il y a quelques moi, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que, même si ce modèle était une légende, cette voiture là était tout juste bonne à allait à la casse. J'ai tenté de le résonnait mais il ne voulait entendre et me demanda de me mettre au travail. Ça faisait des mois maintenant que je la retapais, je n'avais jamais bossé aussi longtemps sur une voiture mais je voyais qu'à force de me démenais elle commençait à renaitre, encore un mois dessus et elle pourrait re-rouler. Néanmoins il restait encore pas mal à faire et il fallait que je m'active su je voulais la finir un jour.

Alors que mes mains répétées ce qu'elles avaient fait tant de fois et vagabondées sur le moteur de mon petit bijoux, mes pensées s'envolèrent vers celle qui m'occupait tout le temps. C'était devenu une habitude maintenant : pendant que les mains accomplissaient toutes seules le travail sans que j'y pense, mon cerveau, lui, ce dirigeait vers Nessie, à la vie que je pourrais avoir avec elle. Aujourd'hui je pensa tout particulièrement à mon rêve, à comment ils se serait terminé si mon -maudit- réveil n'avait pas sonné... Mais des scènes comme celle là j'en avais inventé des milliers, des promesses de tout lui dire bientôt, je m'en avais fais des centaines mais à chaque fois tout ceci était bien loin de la réalité...

J'étais toujours en train de penser à elle quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule

-"Tu ne devrais pas être rentré chez toi maintenant Jacob ?" me dit un collègue de boulot.

Petit coup d'œil à ma montre : merde 12h33, je devrais être chez moi depuis une demi-heure. Je me leva en vitesse, rangea mes outils et fila jusqu'à ma voiture.

-

J'étais à peine garais devant la maison que j'entendais des boum-boum assourdissants en provenance de la -MA- maison... Heureusement que nos voisins adoraient Nessie et qu'ils étaient tolérant sinon je crois qu'ils n'auraient pas apprécié que Nessie mette aussi fort les enceintes quand elle jouait de la guitare électrique...

J'étais à peine rentré dans la maison que les bruits sourds se transformèrent en musique : Nessie avait mis _Whisper In The Dark _**(2)** à fond et jouait la guitare du morceau... Connaissant ce morceau par cœur, je me précipita vers la pièce ou elle jouait en sachant que le solo de guitare n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Nessie était dos à moi au milieu de la pièce que nous avions aménagé spécialement pour jouer des instruments (j'avais bien sur pensé à l'insonoriser) ce expliqua qu'elle ne me vit pas entrer dans la pièce. Face à l'entrée se dressait des enceintes géantes (où était actuelle branchée la guitare de Nessie) reliées à une chaine hifi imposante, à gauche de Nessie ce tenait ma batterie et sur sa droite un vieux piano dont nous nous servions jamais, le long du mur, où ce trouvait la porte, était posé toute sorte de guitare. Soudain, comme je l'avais prédit d'ailleurs, le solo démarra et Nessie se jeta à genou comme les rockeurs pour incarner la chanson, j'éclata de rire mais vu le volume de la musique elle ne m'entendit pas...

Le solo se termina et Nessie se saisit de la télécommande pour changer de chanson tout en se relevant. Je m'apprêtais donc à lui signaler ma présence quand je reconnu les premières notes de _Undisclose Desire_ **(3)**. Si les premières notes me firent l'effet d'une claque, alors les premières paroles me firent l'effet d'un coup de poing... J'avais tellement écouté cette chanson en espérant que ce soit Nessie qui m'adresse ces mots… Aussi je ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'illusion et pouvoir imaginer ne serrais se que quelques minutes ce que j'espérais depuis longtemps. Et quand le refrain arriva, sa douce voix envahit tout mon esprit et ses mots envahir tout mon cœur.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

(Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur)

I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask

(Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque)

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

(Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé)

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

(Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton cœur)

Quand la chanson se termina, je dû réunir toute mon énergie pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et revenir au vrai monde. Je m'approcha donc doucement de Nessie et posa une main sur son épaule pendant que la dernière note de la chanson restée en suspend dans l'air. Cependant Nessie n'avait sûrement pas dû m'entendre arriver et ses instincts de vampire ressurgir car elle bougea tellement que vite que je ne la vis presque pas, je distingua seulement sa silhouette floue se retournée brusquement puis je sentis une masse appuyée contre mon estomac puis quelque chose se serrer autour de ma gorge. Quand Nessie cessa de bouger trop vite pour que je puisse la voir je puis comprendre qu'elle était à présent assise sur mon ventre, penchée sur moi et que ses doigts étaient enroules autour de mon cou, une expression menacante sur son visage. Quand elle se rendit compte de qui était son "agresseur" Nessie relâcha la prise autour de mon cou mais ne se releva pas pour autant et j'eu tout le loisir de sentir ses boucles me chatouillaient le visage et de sentir aussi son haleine chaude sur mon visage.

-"Quel accueil !" dis-je pour plaisanter et surtout pour masquer mon malaise. Soudain Nessie sembla réagir et se releva rapidement pour m'aider ensuite à faite de même.

-"Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré. Je suis vraiment désolée !" dit-elle précipitamment.

-"T'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autre. Et c'est un peu de ma faute : je suis en retard… D'ailleurs tu es allée chasser ?"

-"Oui, désolée je n'ai pas pu t'attendre j'avais vraiment trop soif...

-"Ok tant mieux de toute façon je n'avais pas trop faim" dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers la batterie disposée à cote de là où se tenait Nessie il y a quelques instants. "Ca te dit quelques morceaux ? Ça fait un bail qu'on a pas joué ensemble !"

Pour toute réponse Nessie attrapa sa guitare et entama _Money Bought_ **(4)** avec un grand sourire (qui me fis fondre d'ailleurs, heureusement que la batterie ne démarra que plus tard car il me fallut un certain temps pour reprendre mes esprits). Au final les quelques morceaux duraient toute l'après midi et c'est complètement exténué, à moitié sourd et muet que je me leva de derrière ma batterie vers 21h.

Je dirigea vers la cuisine alors que Nessie venait de partir chasser et je me prépara rapidement une omelette. Le temps de la préparer et de m'installer Nessie était rentrée. Dès qu'elle vit le contenu de mon assiette elle s'exclama :

-"Et dire que j'allais manquer ça !"

-"Euh... Je suis désolée mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a..." dis-je faussement désolé. Allez savoir pourquoi mais les omelettes était le plat préféré de Nessie, et le fait que je n'ai pas préparé assez d'omelette pour nous deux était prévu. Je savais que Nessie ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation et qu'elle finirait par picorer dans mon assiette, et j'avais honte de l'admettre mais j'adorais ça !

-"C'est une blague ?"

-"Non désolé..." tu parles, je suis pas du tout désolé "…mais comme tu étais partie chasser je pensais que n'aurais plu faim..."

Résignée, Nessie se laissa tombée mollement sur la chaise en face de moi en grognant. Je commença à manger pendant que nous discutions, la discutions dériva d'ailleurs rapidement vers la rentrée prochaine de Nessie et à sa façon de parler je compris qu'elle avait vraiment hâte même si elle était un peu stressée. Au bout d'un moment, comme je l'avais prévu, Nessie commença à piocher avec les doigts quelques morceaux dans mon assiette. Je retenais mon sourire tandis que Nessie tentait d'afficher une mine normale.

Quand j'eu terminer de manger, je ramassa mon couver et me dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle où Nessie me suivit. Elle était assise du bout des fesses sur le plan de travail et je venais de finir la vaisselle quand une idée me traversa l'esprit.

-"Ca te dit d'aller à la plage demain ?" lui proposais-je pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de mon idée. Et je douta rapidement du terme BONNE idée quand elle me contempla un moment avec des yeux ronds avant de se ressaisir et de me répondre.

-"Bien sur, mais je croyais que tu étais contre le fait d'aller à la plage à cause de ma peau. Tu disais que ça éveillerai trop les soupçons de voir une fille qui brille sur une plage.

Même si je ne me rappelais pas avoir employé le phrase « une fille qui brille sur la plage », je n'étais pourtant pas étonné d'apprendre que j'avais employé cette expression. C'était du moi tout craché : tout en finesse et avec classe !

-"Ben oui mais là on est en plein mois de janvier et la plage ne regorge pas de gens qui vont se baigner en cette saison, surtout quand il n'y a pas de soleil"

-"Alors c'est vrai ? Tu veux bien qu'on y aille ?!" s'exclama-t-elle. Je savais qu'elle rêvait d'aller à la plage mais je lui avais toujours interdit. Mais maintenant je pensais qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'on y aille avant qu'elle ne rentre au lycée et qu'elle soit trop occupée pour y allait. La pensée que bientôt elle n'aurait plu de temps pour moi me brisait le cœur et je voulais du temps qu'il me restait avec elle.

-"Oui, on partira demain matin et on mangera sur la plage, comme ça on sera rentré avant la nuit"

-"Ohhhh c'est trop cool" dit-elle en commençant une sorte de danse du bonheur dans toute la cuisine. Soudain elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. "Ouai mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de maillot de bain"

-"Ben on s'arrêtera sur la route pour t'en acheter un, on devrait bien trouver un magasin ouvert. Bon aller, maintenant on va se coucher si on veut être en forme demain."

-"Okok" dit-elle en sautillant jusqu'à sa chambre alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me laver les dents. Quand j'en sortis Nessie y entrai déjà vêtue de son vieux jogging et d'un vieux tee-shirt à moi (qui lui était dix fois trop grand mais qui me fessait un effet d'enfer à chaque fois que je la voyais dedans) qui lui servait de pyjama.

-"Oh fait Jacob... Merci..."

-"De quoi ?"

-"De tout ce que tu fais pour moi : de inscrire dans un lycée, de m'emmener à la plage... Et... De prendre soin de moi..."

-"Euh... De rien" dis je ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-"En tout cas je suis vraiment contente d'aller à la plage, tu peux pas savoir !" dit elle en sautillant jusqu'au lavabo.

Je me dirigea vers mon lit et me laissa tomber dessus. Si justement je pouvais savoir, je savais qu'aller à la plage au moins une fois lui tenait vraiment à cœur et c'est pour ça que je le fessais : parce, à moi, ça me tenait vraiment à cœur de la voir heureuse et à chaque fois qu'elle était heureuse, je l'étais aussi. Et puis je ne pouvais pas résister à une occasion de lui faire plaisir : dès qu'elle avait un petit faible pour un truc, je m'arrangeais toujours pour que ses souhaits s'exhaussent. Elle était mon faible à moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister quoi je fasse.

Je me leva de mon lit pour aller me mettre mon bas jogging coupé en short qui me resservait de pyjama. J'étais en caleçon quand Nessie entra dans la chambre.

-"Bonne nuit Jaco..." son regard s'attarda un instant sur mon corps pour se fixer sur son torse, le tout dura à peine une seconde avant qu'elle ne se retourne.

-"Je suis désolée, je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit, je ne savais pas que tu..." dit elle, gênée, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

J'enfila rapidement mon pyjama avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait se retourner. Elle semblait très concentrée quand elle me fixa dans les yeux.

-"Bon maintenant je peux te dire bonne nuit… Maintenant que tu es dans un tenue correcte !" dit- elle pour plaisanter.

"C'est toi qui est rentrée sans frapper : c'est de ta faute " répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

-"Bon ok, j'avoue c'est moi qui suis en tort... Aller bonne nuit Jacob !"

-"Bonne nuit Nessie "

Et sur ce, elle m'adressa un petit sourire et quand elle se retourna pour sortir, je crus voir son regard s'attarder sur mon torse... Non, j'ai du rêver, je m'imagine des choses qui n'existe pas... Mais des choses que j'aimerais tant ce voir produire...

J'alla me coucher et mes quelques efforts pour ne pas laissait mon esprit divaguer devinrent vain quand je commença à m'endormir : je ne pu empêcher mes rêves de dériver, encore une fois, vers Nessie. 

**.com/photo/11264748/1965_Ford_Mustang_V8_  
Bien sur au début quand Jake à commencé à la retapée, elle ne ressemblait pas à ça mais c'est ce à quoi elle va ressembler quand il aura fini ! **

**.com/watch?v=f-iN6ONVZGc  
Tout d'abord le solo commence vers 2'08'' et ce termine vers 2'24''. C'est la seule chanson où j'ai trouvé un solo correcte et qui correspondait à peut près à l'idée que j'avais de ce passage et qui n'était pas trop hard... En plus j'adore cette chanson ! Si les paroles de cette chanson n'ont aucun rapport avec l'histoire.**

**.com/watch?v=bWTuKd2lTo4  
Tout d'abord les paroles de cette chanson n'ont pas de rapport avec l'histoire (sauf le refrain). Je trouvais que le refrain collé parfaitement avec l'histoire de Jacob et Nessie donc j'ai décidé celle là pour ce passage : si vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi dite le moi parce que des fois c'est très clair dans ma tête mais ca l'est pas toujours forcement pour les lecteurs .**

**.com/watch?v=DABmhJT15s0  
Désolée pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas trop le hard rock mais pour ce passage il n'y avait que deux chansons qui correspondaient à ce passage : soit celle là (et je trouve que c'est celle qui collait le mien) soit **_**69 Tea**_** de Seether (qui est un peu moins hard que l'autre mais un peu quand même).**

**Alors ensuite je voudrais savoir si ça vous intéresse une sorte de playlist. En faite quand j'écris mes chapitres il y a souvent des musiques qui inspirent mes chapitres ou je trouve que certaines des musiques que j'écoute colle assez bien avec certains passages… Donc dite moi si ca vous intéresse.**

**P.S. : Vous n'avez vécu ca : un réveil qui vous gâche un rêve super et pas moyen d'avoir la fin ?! En tout cas moi ca m'ai arrivé plein de fis et je trouve ca frustrant ! **


	8. Chapter 8

Non vous ne rêvez pas il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre ! Bon je crois que je pourrais écrire des pages et des pages d'excuses que ca ne changerait rien : je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue, longue absence. Je vais quand même vous donnez quelques explication : tout d'abord avec la fin de l'année j'étais vraiment surchargée de travail et je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en effet entre les inscriptions pour la fac, pour la prépa, la recherche d'un appart, et surtout les révisions pour le bac je ne pouvais me mettre à écrire que 5 minutes par jour alors au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par plu écrire du tout (je sais : honte à moi !). Ensuite quand les épreuves du bac on était terminées je dois reconnaitre que j'avais un peu la flemme de me remettre à l'écriture surtout qu'il fallait que je reprenne toute l'histoire où j'en étais alors … Mais je me suis remotivée et me voici de retour pour vous poster le chapitre suivant, surtout que comme j'ai réussit à avoir une mention au bac mes parents m'ont offert un pc portable et donc je taperais beaucoup plu vite que sur mon iPod ! Bon maintenant je réponds aux commentaires

Aristaa : ah oui ? Toi aussi tu trouve qu'une fille qui brille n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret ? Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son chapitre a était apprécié et j'espère que celui là va te plaire !  
Sam : je réponds tout d'abord à ta question : en fait c'est une faute d'innatention, je ne connais pas le livre par cœur et dans mes souvenirs Nessie brillait moins que les vampires mais brillait quand même beaucoup... Et sinon ne t'enfait pas les reviews longues ne me gêne pas du tout (au contraire !)  
Clara : ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic te plaise et ça me fais également plaisir que tu trouves que ma fic ne ressemble à aucune autres fics ! Ensuite je te remercie pour tout tes commentaires qui m'ont vraiment remotivée : tu m'as montré que, malgré le peu de commentaires, certaines personnes s'intéressait vraiment à ma fic et c'est sa qui m'a donné envi de reprendre l'écriture ! Alors merci !  
Mathilde03 : je suis vraiment super touchée que tu m'aies laissé une review en sachant que généralement tu n'en laisse pas ! Et je suis aussi super touchée par le fait que tu trouve quema fic est bien écrite et qu'elle est originale ! Enfin en clair je suis super touchée ^^

Bon voilà pour les réponses, sinon je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) de terminer cette fic avant les vacances mais je ne garanti rien… Bon maintenant, place à la suite !

Je fus réveillé par une mouche qui se baladait sur ma joue et me chatouillait. Je tentai de la chasser en contractant la joue, ce qui fonctionna... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se poser sur mon autre joue. Je tenta le même procédé que le précédant mais ce coup ci elle decida d'aller se poser sur mon front. Maudissant cette mouche qui me rêvellais de si bonne heure je la chassa avec ma main en espérant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas m'ennuyer... C'était malheuresement soustimer cette mouche machiavélique qui avait décidé de me mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin en me réveillant, en effet elle choissit de se poser sur le bout de mon nez pour parcourir tout mon visage sans oublier la moindre parcelle de peau. Bien décidé à faire payer à cette mouche ce reveil agacent, j'ouvris les yeux et fut étonné de tomber face à deux grands yeux marrons rieurs.  
Nessie était penchée sur moi, et me chatouillait le visage avec une mèche de ces cheveux. Quand elle vit que j'avais ouvert les yeux un immense sourire s'étala sur ses levres.  
-"Debout, c'est l'heure de se lever" dit-elle, l'air de rien.  
Le fait que se ne soit pas une mouche qui m'avait réveillée mais Nessie ne chantait rien à mes plans : j'avais l'intention de lui faire payer ce reveil. Aussi rapidement que je pûs je me jeta sur Nessie pour la faire basculer sous moi et je la chatouilla à son tour. La réaction fut immédiate : elle tordi de rire et se mît à se tortiller dans tout les sens pour échapper à la douce torture que je lui affligait. Je savais que je l'ai déjà chatouillée comme ça quand elle était plus jeune mais, aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elle était grande, je pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était complètement différent : lorsqu'elle était petite lui chatouiller le ventre était seulement un jeu, aujourd'hui malgré le fait que cela reste un jeu, sentir sous ventre sous mes mains me procurais bien d'autres sensations...  
Essoufflé, je decida de répondre aux supplices de Nessie, et fini par areter de la chatouiller. Quand elle se rendi compte que son instant de torture était terminé Nessie croissat mon regard et encra son regard dans le mien. Il me fut impossible de décrocher mon regard du sien et le sien resta planté dans le mien. Quand je me rendis compte de notre position, mon cerveau redémarra : j'étais allongé sur elle, mes mains de chaque côté de mon visage pour ne pas l'écrasser, ses mains à elle etait encore sur mes épaules, il me semblait qu'elle les y avait posées pour tenter de me repousser. Je me releva rapidement en grognant :  
-"On devrait aller se préparer"  
Je me leva et me dirigea vers la cuisine alors que Nessie était en train de se lever de MON lit. Je prepara le petit dejeuné pendant que Nessie prennait sa douche, quand elle revint (avec les cheveux mouillés ce qui lui donnait un air incroyablement sexy !) je nous servis deux tasses de café fumantes et lui en tendit une.  
-"Alors prête à découvrir les joies de la mer ?"  
-"Et comment ! Je sens que ça va être génial !" me répondit-elle  
-"J'en suis sur aussi, par contre cette nuit j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait peut-être faire des sandwiches... C'est pas sur qu'il y ai une forêt à proximité de la plage...". Je vis son enthousiasme retomber quelque peu - Nessie n'aimait pas se priver d'un bon petit repas vampirique - mais elle se ressaisit bien vit et m'adressant un manifique sourire avant de me répondre :  
-"Et ben tant pis, je me passerais de sang chaud pour cette fois, c'est pas tout les jours que je peux aller à la plage !"  
Nous finimes donc de déjeuné en discutant de notre journée à venir puis nous preparames les sandwiches. N'en ayant jamais fait Nessie me demanda ce qu'elle devait mettre dedant mais quand je lui repondit ce qu'un sandwich contenait habituellement et jugeant ma réponse insatisfessante, elle décida de ce créer son propre sandwich, à savoir un sandwich contenant une tranche de steack -cru-, des oeufs durs et quelques crudités (ajoutés seulement parce que je lui avait demandé de le faire) le tout soupoudré de viande haché, crue elle aussi. Fière de son œuvre, elle emballa le 'sandwich-à-la-Nessie' dans du papier d'allu avant de le mettre dans le panier avant d'aller chercher quelques pommes pour le dessert à mettre aussi dans le panier.  
Une fois le panier repas terminé je me dirigeai à mon tour vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche, une fois lavé et habillé j'attrapa quelques serviettes que je posa à côté du panier. Une fois tout prêt j'appela Nessie et nous partimes.

Après quelques heures de route je m'areta sur le parking d'un magasin de sport pour acheter le maillot de bain de Nessie. Elle ne mît pas longtemps à se décider étant donné qu'elle eu le coup de coeur pour un bikini deux pièces bleu marine avec une large bande turquoise autour de la taille et une autre sous les seins. Bien sur à l'essai il lui allait parfaitement bien puisqu'elle avait corps parfait, et ce n'etait pas le vendeur –un type d'une vingtaines d'années- qui allait me contredire vu la façon dont il la regardait. D'ailleur arrivés en caisse il se senti obligé de poser quelques questions par très discrètes :  
-"Alors ? Vous partez en week-end en amoureux ?"  
-"Oh non ! C'est mon tuteur !" répondit-elle, l'innocence incarnée.  
Soudain le regard de vendeur changea et lui dit avec un sourire charmeur :  
-"Vraiment ? C'est bien dommage pour lui ! Parce que tu es vraiment magnifique"  
Décidemment il mettait vraiment les pieds dans le plat ! Et Nessie, n'étant vraiment pas habituée à ce genre de compliments, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles comme sa mère le fessait lorsque son cœur battait encore…  
-« Merci c'est gentil ! » Répond y elle sans se douter de ce que ce genre de remarques pouvait signifier vraiment. Supportant difficilement de voir MA Nessie se faire draguer sous mes yeux je décida qu'il était temps pour nous de s'en aller. Néanmoins le vendeur ne fut pas de cet avis et décida d'en rajouter encore une couche.  
-« Mais non attendais, je vais vous donner mon numéro. On pourrait faire connaissance qu'en dis-tu ? » Déballa-t-il en rajoutant bien sur un sourire charmeur. C'en était trop, étant donné que Nessie ne semblait pas réagir je décida de m'occuper moi-même de ce vendeur un peu trop encombrant.  
-« Non, nous ne sommes pas intéresser » Ajoutais-je donc froidement. Je vis qu'il allait protester mais lorsqu'il lâcha enfin Nessie des yeux et me regarda en face il dut se rendre compte, à mon regard noir, que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de me provoquer. Je saisis donc Nessie par le bras et l'entraina à l'extérieur. Ce fut dans la voiture qu'elle prit la parole.  
-« Pourquoi t'a fait ça Jacob ? » Me demanda-t-elle  
-« Fait quoi ? »  
-« Tu la sait très bien ! Ce type voulait qu'on soit ami, pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça ? »  
-« Ah parce que tu crois vraiment que ce type voulais que vous soyez seulement amis ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il voulait plus ? Enfin Nessie ouvre les yeux ! Il faut que tu te méfie, dans quelques jours tu rentre au lycée et là bas ils vont tous voir être 'amis' avec toi, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es à moitié vampire et tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie ! »  
Une fois ma tirade terminée Nessie ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme si elle ne savait plu quoi dire. Après quelques secondes elle me répondit d'une petite voix :  
-« Non je ne le sais Jacob, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que durant ces dernières années le seul ami que j'ai eu c'est toi. Alors je ne sais pas ce que les autres attendent de moi, je ne sais ce qu'ils peuvent penser quand ils me voient. Et quand ce type m'a proposé d'être son amie, je me suis que j'allais enfin avoir d'autres amis que toi. Ne le prend pas mal mais je pense qu'a mon âge j'ai besoin d'avoir plus qu'un seul ami. »  
Ce coup ci ce fut mon tour de ne plus savoir quoi dire, elle avait raison, je le savais, mais cela n'empêcher pas que je voulais protester. Mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, la seule réponse que je lui offris fut de démarrer la voiture et de reprendre la route en direction de la plage.  
Durant tout le reste du trajet aucun de nous ne prononça un seul mot, nous n'étions pas fâché, nous n'avions seulement rien à nous dire. Cependant une fois arrivés à la plage Nessie décida de mettre un terme à ce silence.  
-« Oh c'est pas vrai, on y est ! J'arrive pas y croire. Merci Jacob, on y va ? On n'est pas venus ici pour rester là alors dépêche toi ! »  
Amusé par sa conduite, je pris tout mon temps pour sortir de la voiture et pour me diriger vers la plage. Néanmoins Nessie n'étais pas aussi patiente et décida de me pousser jusqu'à la plage elle-même. Une fois arrivé sur la plage, elle se saisit de son maillot et disparue derrière un rocher le temps de se changer, ayant déjà mit mon maillot le matin, je retira mon short et mon tee-shirt, installa les serviettes sur le sable et m'assis dessus le temps que Nessie revienne. En l'attendant, j'eu tout le temps d'admirer le paysage : la plage paraissait immense du fait qu'elle était déserte , la mer semblait s'étendre à l'infini devant moi et malgré la saison, il n'y avait quasiment aucun nuage et il fessait plutôt froid. En clair c'était une journée idéale pour Nessie et pour moi : personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller à la plage par cette température et nous pouvions tout de même profité d'une journée ensoleillée sans avoir froid étant donné que notre température était plus élevée que la normale à tout les deux. Nessie ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et je pu me rendre que son maillot de bain lui allait encore mieux à la lumière du jour : sa peau clair tranchait avec le bleu nuit de son maillot et le petit éclat brillant de sa peau lui donnait un air angélique.  
-« Bon on y va ? » Demanda-t-elle avec impatience.  
Pour toute réponse je me jeta sur elle, la balança sur mon épaule et m'élança en courant vers l'eau. Elle eu beau hurler, taper des mains et des pieds, cela ne m'empêcha pas de la jeter dans l'eau une fois que celle-ci m'arriva à la taille. Je rigolais encore lorsque je sentis quelque chose s'accrocher à mes jambes et me déséquilibrer ce qui me fit inévitablement prendre la tasse. Lorsque j'immergea de l'eau, Nessie semblait être entrée dans un fou rire et malgré le fait que je sois la victime, je la rejoignit bientôt.  
Après avoir joué pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, je décida de sortir de l'eau afin de préparer notre pique nique. Nous nous installâmes donc tranquillement sur nos serviettes afin de déguster nos sandwiches. Nessie sembla assez satisfaite du résultat de ce qu'elle avait préparé le matin, mais elle qualifia seulement de « parfait » lorsqu'elle eu retiré toutes les crudités que je lui avais fait mettre dedans. Après le repas je lui proposa d'aller se balader sur la plage, ce qu'elle accepta. Alors que nous marchions cote à cote je réagis que j'ai attrapé sa main sans m'en rendre compte. La relation que j'entretenais avec Nessie ressemblait beaucoup avec celle que j'entretenais avec Bella sans pour autant être la même. En effet au file du temps, comme avec Bella, j'avais créé avec Nessie une relation qui c'était dirigée d'elle-même vers une amitié qui pouvait ressembler à autre chose d'un point de vue et, comme avec Bella, toutes les marques d'affections que je lui portais était naturelle pour nous et pourtant de l'extérieur cela pouvait semblait aussi être bien plus que de l'amitié. Pourtant la différence avec Bella était que Nessie ignorait la nature de mes sentiments et Nessie n'avait pas à choisir entre deux personnes.  
-« Tu te rappelles un peu de tes parents Nessie ? » ne pu-je m'empêcher de lui demander. D'abord elle me regarda surprise : nous n'avions pas l'habitude d'aborder ce sujet, nous ne l'abordions même jamais. Puis elle sembla réfléchir à la question.  
-« Pas vraiment, je n'ai que quelques souvenirs de quand j'étais petites comme quelques visages, les timbres de leurs voix ou encore quelques scènes mais c'est tout… Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »  
-« Je sais pas, on en parle jamais et je repensais à ta mère… »  
Suite à ça un silence s'installa. Non pas un silence gêné mais un simple silence, chacun étant plongé dans ces pensées.  
-« Pourquoi tu ne te retransforme pas Jacob ? »  
Je fus mon tour d'être surprit, ça non plu nous n'en parlions jamais. Pendant toutes ces dernières années j'avais cherché des prétextes pour ne pas me retransformé mais je n'avais jamais vraiment trouvé la vrai raison.  
-« Je sais pas trop non plus, j'imagine que c'est un tout qui fait que je n'ai pas envi de me retransformer ».  
-« Et qu'est ce qui forme ce tout ? »  
-« Eh bien… Parce exemple le fait que j'ai trop de souvenirs en tant que loup, ou encore le silence qui sera surement intolérable… Et puis il y a aussi toi… »  
-« Comment ça 'moi' »  
-«Bah, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il valait mieux pour toi d'avoir une enfance normale alors j'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'elle soit la plus normale possible et pour moi un loup-garou n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de 'normal '. En plus si j'avais continué à me transformer j'imagine que tu aurais voulu en savoir plus sur ma nature de loup et je n'ai pas spécialement envi d'en parler…»  
-« Je comprends, je comprends que ça te fasse souffrir de parler de ça. Moi je n'ai quasiment aucuns souvenirs de cette époque, alors que toi tu t'en souviens encore parfaitement. Mais ne t'en fait pas je t'en reparlerai plu. »  
-« Merci »  
Soudain une raison de ne pas me retransformer me frappa : si je me retransformais, Nessie s'intéresserait à ma nature de loup, je devrais donc lui expliquer tout ce que je sais sur les loups-garous y compris l'imprégnation. Or je n'été pas encore prêt à lui avouer mes sentiments, c'était d'ailleurs surement la principale raison actuellement qui me poussait à ne pas me retransformer… Après notre petite ballade nous décidâmes de se baigner une dernière fois avant de remballer nos affaires et de repartir vers la maison.  
Une fois rentrés Nessie parti directement chasser pendant que j'étendais les serviettes de plages et les maillots. Une fois terminé, je me dirigea vers la cuisine afin de me préparer le repas pour le soir, Nessie ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et je termina de manger en discutant avec elle.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il compense ma si longue absence. J'espère aussi que les lectrices qui lisaient ma fic ne se sont pas découragées et qu'elles vont voir que j'ai posté la suite. Sinon dite moi si ma fic vous intéresse parce que si ça n'intéresse personne je ne pense pas que je posterais le suite.  
A part ça, êtes vous allé voir Twilight 3 ? Personnellement j'ai été un peu déçue, en effet je trouve qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose et que ce film/livre est vraiment là pour préparer la suite. Après j'avais pensé la même chose en lisant le livre alors c'est possible que cela ne soit qu'une affaire de gout puisque certaines amies pensent exactement l'inverse de ce que je pense. Sinon je trouve que le bon coté c'est qu'il est beaucoup moins cucu que le deuxième (qui l'était parfois un peu trop) : je trouve que là c'était parfait, il avait quelques scènes un peu « guimauves » mais pas trop et le tout ne l'été pas trop. Malgré ses quelques reproche j'ai quand même trouvé qu'il été bien ! Enfin voilà mon avis sur Twilight 3 et le votre m'intéresse aussi ! 


End file.
